


Abyss

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: A/N: Well, this story is an answer to a very old challenge of Lady Q.A/N 2: Thanks for the support of LadyQ (you probably wondered already where this story had gone to) and providing the plotbunny (now back off you nasty filthy fleabag! I've written the story, now leave me the hell alone! LOL) My gratefulness also goes to Monica for holding hands during writing this and especially the beta job. Though all mistakes are still myown fault. Thanks to you two girls! :)A/N3: Emomata actually is Cheyenne and means angry/meanA/N4: There is a sequel to this story: "Back from the Abyss" written by Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC





	

Marcus:  
*********  
He had been on Babylon 5 for some time now and still the woman hadn't appeared. He was relieved and thought he finally might have succeeded in getting away from her for good. Though this time the lack of her presence had been worse than the last times. Not that it hadn't been bad the other times but then he hadn't stayed away from her for more than a few days. Yet this time he had felt like an addict on withdrawal.

When he had volunteered for the mission to break through the barricade around Zagros 7, he did it because he wanted to get away from her. Everything to get away from her. Everything. Even death.

He had thought he would die in his attempt to break the barricade, why else should he have offered? And yet at the same time he had hoped he would succeed for the sake of the Drasi colony and the Rangers stationed there.

Well, he had made it to Babylon 5, suffering from 'exhaustion, dehydration and oxygen deprivation' according to the station's CMO Stephen Franklin. He rolled his eyes in remembrance; he had also known this without a physician, so what? He had learned to deal with minor inconveniencies. So he had slipped away from Med Lab to avoid unnecessary delay and do what he had come here for: to ask Delenn for help. And help he got from Babylon 5's informed commanding staff. By destroying several of the Centauri Blockade Mines, they had managed to get all ships out from Zagros 7 and due to Sheridan's inventive manoeuvre with the jump gate had even destroyed an unexpectedly appearing Shadow vessel.

Of course he was grateful like everybody that they managed to rescue the inhabitants of the Drasi colony. But he dreaded the woman too had escaped and would find him again. She always did, no matter how hard he tried to get away from her. She always would appear when he least expected it, not actually doing anything, only showing up, unmistakably clad in her black velvet cloak with blood red lining. And he dreaded the moment he would again see this form, knowing he would again fall under her spell like he had done before already twice.

And today had been the day.

One moment he was having breakfast with the officers at the mess and then she was standing there. He knew at once it was her although there were many beings at the station that wore dark cloaks. He shivered in dread and anticipation. He excused himself from his colleagues and left for his quarters. He knew she wanted him to wait there for him. He never knew how he always could tell what she wanted, he simply did. Probably, ah…well, hard learned experience.

So he sat there and waited. And waited. It was almost midday when suddenly the door to his quarters hissed open, revealing her shadowy form.

Then she glided inside, drawing back the hood with a hand gloved in red satin, matching the cloak's crimson lining.

Again he shivered, this time entirely with excitement, he needed to feel those strong hands encased in smooth fabric on his skin, wanted her greedy lips moving against his own. He felt how his breath became quick and shallow and all she was doing was to stand there and look at him with a slight smile. She was so beautiful!

No! He knew he only desired her; she was too perfect for him to truly love her. He didn't want his body to react to her presence. He thought he finally would be free of her, here on Babylon 5.

"Hello, Marcus," she breathed hardly loud enough to be heard. Her voice let his blood burn with iciness. Fascinated like a mouse in a cobra's gaze he watched her coming towards him.

He knew he wasn't allowed to approach her without permission, so he waited again.

He was thankful when she only gathered his face in both of her hands, gazing in his eyes and gently kissing his cheeks and at last his lips.

"I'm pleased you let your beard grow back, you look better with it."

And then she slapped him forcefully enough to whip his head around. He should have known.

Again he was amazed how strong she was. But she also knew how to use her strength. Even when his jaw felt as if broken he knew it wasn't. She never had hurt him enough to require a physician.

"But I can't remember that I gave my permission for you to grow it back."  Her voice hadn't changed; it still was as soft as silk. "Ah, well, I don't think I will punish you further for this trespass. I'm too glad to have back my favourite Human."

Her favourite Human. He wasn't a pet! His defiance must have shown in his face because this thought at once earned him a kick in his shin.

"On your knees, please."

He did as she asked --well, commanded-- although he didn't want to. He wanted to run away but his feet didn't obey. He didn't know how this woman held him under her spell because he thought it couldn't be telepathic. During his Ranger training he had learned to sense many kinds of mental invasions and how to defend himself against them. But he never had felt her mind in his own. His thoughts were always his own; even the jumbled feelings had no other origin than his own mind and it didn't feel as if she controlled his body. Yet he was not able to get away from her. Even though he should know better. No, that was not true; he craved her gentle touch, her care, her acceptance after the ordeals. That's why he had stayed with her even after their relationship had changed and didn't throw her out or beat her to hell and back again for the hurts she placed on his body and mind. And because she was a lady. You didn't hurt a lady. A lady who was far beyond his status, who graced him with her attention. He adored her for that.

As he kneeled before her, head bowed as he had learned at the very beginning, when she still had been gentle in her punishment and understanding for his lapses because he didn't know better. He only saw the rim of her cloak moving, heard its soft swishing movement over the floor when she passed behind his back, lying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then she gathered both of his hands behind his back, quickly binding them with a soft rope. The feeling of helplessness was shattering like always. Demeaning.

"Lovely," she kissed him next to his ear. He was about to turn his head, he wanted her lips on his own, wanted her tongue glide through his mouth. She tasted so good! He needed to taste her. But not yet, he was not yet granted this reward. Only when he would do as she wanted would he be granted one wish.

He could hear her movements behind him, fabric gliding. When she again stood before him, she didn't any longer wear her cloak and gloves, revealing the long, simple but nonetheless probably expensive, dark green dress she wore underneath. Exquisite! It perfectly matched her eyes, he couldn't but notice.

Oh, he had looked up. Not good.

"It seems you have forgotten some of your training. But I'm generous today. See to it that it doesn't happen again."

Circling him like a shark, she made him wait again. His knees started to hurt.

And then it began, the degradation and humiliation. Verbally at first, then physically. And later came the pain. She mostly applied methods that hardly left any traces, like using pressure points of nerve endings that made the pain shoot through his whole system. Sometimes she would use electroshocks which only left faint burns or beat him with a roll of folded paper which left almost no traces at all but hurt just as well.

When they had started their relationship he actually had liked the pain sometimes, her long nails on his tender skin, the strong bruising grip of her hands on his body. That was another reason he stayed with her. She could give him something he didn't understand himself entirely. She could give him pleasure beyond his imagination. Of course he knew that wasn't what love was about but he didn't love her, did he?

Today she only used her hands on him, her clever fingers, to bring forth pleasure and pain. Nothing would be seen in the morning but the handprint on his cheek from the slap, which mostly would be hidden by his beard. But he also knew the pain would last several days and would make his movements stiff.

After he had spent himself several times due to her skill she dragged him to the bed, soothingly cooling the abused body parts first with ice from his little cooling unit, then covering them with some ointment. Afterwards she lay down with him, still dressed, holding him in her arms, softly kissing his brow and stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

When he groggily woke again, it was because she shook him impatiently.

"My Human, I will leave now. I won't live here, it's too…ordinary. Not to mention far too small," she uttered with dignified disgust. "You may speak now."

"Thank you my lady. I'm glad you are back. May I have a kiss, my lady?"

"Yes, you were magnificent today," she granted. Tenderly he enclosed her face in his shaking hands and pressed his lips cautiously on hers, not sure if she would grant a deeper kiss. But when she opened her mouth and he felt her tongue he knew he could take all he wanted. As long as she permitted of course. Hungrily he devoured her mouth until she drew back sharply, leaving him without a last glance back.

~*~

The Lady:  
*********  
Ah, finally she had him back! And it was so easy to win him over again. As it always had been, she remembered with a smirk. A slight release of pheromones in his vicinity caught his attention and a single kiss was his undoing!

A kiss, or whenever she scratched him with her nails or her bite broke his skin, there were released substances into his bloodstream that would linger. So she even had control over him in her absence.

He was so strong-willed and it already had been the third time that he had escaped her. Yes, he was strong. That --next to some other things-- was why she had chosen him; more pleasure in breaking him than a coward.

~*~

Stephen:  
*********  
Marcus had vanished during breakfast yesterday, excusing himself, but he showed up again today, cheerful as ever. But as a physician he noticed at once that Marcus' stride was not as easy as usual but a bit slower and with less grace. When he sat down next to him he also could see a big bruise on his cheek. What the hell had Marcus been up to yesterday? He knew that Marcus often worked in DownBelow but he never had come back injured until now.

While Susan and Garibaldi just had to leave for work when Marcus arrived at the table, he could afford to stay behind for a little chat with the Ranger.

Finally he asked, pointing to Marcus' face, "Had a rough day yesterday? Need some help?"

"Would you believe it if I said I have been given a literal brush- off?"

"If it only were for the bruise, yes."

"The rest is only sore muscles. Pike training, overdid it a little,"  Marcus explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Why was it only that he didn't believe Marcus? But he couldn't inquire further because a woman approached their table.

"Marcus?" her soft voice asked gently. Nice woman, an unusual big Asian with equally unusual green eyes, long dark hair and an aura of authority and nobility around her. In that she reminded him a little bit of Delenn. But the unknown female possessed a greater beauty.

Marcus' head shot around when he heard his name.

"My lady!" Marcus greeted her surprised, at once rising from his chair and bowing to her. He felt the urge to do the same, but he only got up until Marcus had offered her a chair and they all sat down again.

"Good morning, Marcus," the dark haired beauty said and --to his big surprise-- leaned towards Marcus and kissed him.

"I thought we would share breakfast today."

"I'm sorry, my lady. I must have forgotten."

Marcus had forgotten that he wanted to have breakfast with this gorgeous woman? How could that happen? He would never have forgotten himself! "Ehem. Marcus, care to introduce us?"

"Oh, sure…well…My lady, this is the chief medical officer Stephen Franklin. Stephen, this is Lady Emomata." That sounded Japanese to his ears.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Doctor Franklin. It must be very interesting to work on this space station. To meet all these different people and species!"

"Oh, yes. Work around here never becomes boring." Very well mannered, she really must be from some high and mighty background. But as Marcus and she didn't elaborate from her name, he only could guess; it would have been too impolite to ask bluntly.

"I will see you this evening then," she stated, or rather ordered. At least this was how it sounded to his ears. Not a polite question. She probably was used to give too many orders. Again they rose when she stood to leave.

"Yes, my lady. Again, I'm sorry," Marcus answered timidly, his head still bowed. As it had been since Marcus saw her, he just noticed; never looking in her eyes.

He frowned. That was not like Marcus. Not at all.

They kissed again before she vanished in the crowd.

He had watched carefully this time, observing that the kiss almost entirely was her initiative and Marcus only hesitantly touched her. Either Marcus was very shy to act intimately in public or she was the one who wore the breeches in this relationship. But he found Marcus' behaviour rather submissive and not merely shy.

"How long have the two of you known each other?" he dared to ask after the mysterious woman had left.

Looking around attentively Marcus answered, "Oh, quite a while. I made her acquaintance on Zagros 7."

"Acquaintance? Never heard somebody speak like this of their beloved! But then, you are always talking oddly. Nothing new there. You two have a relationship, haven't you?"

"Yes, we do." Marcus seemed not to want to talk anymore. He took that as a sign to leave.

"Well, Marcus, I have to go to work. If you want something for your sore muscles after all, simply come over. See you!"

"Bye, Stephen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus:  
********  
If he had known which severe consequences a simple breakfast for Susan would have, he never would have undergone the effort to express his thanks like this. He couldn't even imagine how the lady had come to know about it!

But he found out that she knew as soon as he returned to his quarters. The door had hardly closed behind him when he already was beaten to the floor.

She was vicious and was beating him without art, only making sure that she didn't hit his head. He was simply lying on the floor letting her progress as she wanted. He didn't even know why she was so furious until she shouted at him.

"You bastard! How can you betray me with this unworthy female! You know that you don't deserve my attention and should be grateful for every look I give you. And you dare give another one your affections?"

She was screaming. She hardly ever raised her voice he noticed surprised after retreating somewhere back into his mind to escape the pain.

When she suddenly stopped, he released a mental sigh of relief. But of course he had celebrated too soon. She only had stopped to now rip the clothes from his body and to assault him on a more personal level. She straddled him, still fully clothed herself and started to kiss him savagely, biting him wherever she could reach, gripping his member painfully tight, stroking it roughly, gripping and squeezing his balls hard enough to bruise. She didn't earnestly expect him to get aroused like this! Weakly he tried to get away from her, but he hardly had left enough strength to lift his head. So he resorted to pleading. As if that ever had helped!

And of course it only angered her more today and she became frustrated when he wasn't responding to her ministrations. Luckily she soon left him with a last kick to his ribs.

After resting some time on the floor without movement he managed to crawl despairingly into his bed. He couldn't afford to stay in his quarters tomorrow. He had some important appointments with informants! He didn't know what to do, and eventually was giving in to unconsciousness gladly.

~*~

The Lady:  
**********  
This dratted Vorlon! Meddling, interfering in what was only her business. And yet the Vorlon had threatened her to leave the Human alone. Her! One of the galaxies most advanced hunters. Hunters who liked to play with their game before the final kill. And she was one of the most inventive and skilled, with several centuries of experience on her hand. So she had vented her anger over the snooping Vorlon on the Human, her Human. And she even had found a perfect excuse not to let him know about the real reason for her anger!

~*~

Michael:  
*********  
He had been told by one of his guys that he had found Marcus stumbling around, but refusing help. He just knew why he had asked his people to look out for this Ranger, especially after Stephen told him Marcus might have been beaten up in DownBelow.

That's why he now headed to the place where Marcus last had been seen. Maybe he could persuade the Ranger to accept help.

Ah, there he was. Marcus had extended his Minbari staff and slowly was walking down a corridor, receiving several strange looks.

"May I join you?"

"This is a free place. I can't do anything about you walking here."

"Where are you going? It's the wrong way to Med Lab."

"I'm going to work."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"Stubborn as always. Come Marcus, you better go to Stephen and let him have a look at you."

"No, there is no need. I'm fine. Will be fine."

"Very funny. You hardly can walk. You endanger yourself by going to DownBelow like this. You of all people should know that. – And don't make me call security to bring you to Stephen. Or do you prefer I told Delenn?"

Marcus glared at him, but at the same time swayed, betraying his weakness.

"Come, Marcus,” he said softly and placed an arm around Marcus' hip to support him.

"Fine. Bring me to Stephen if you must. Though I also would heal on my own in a few days."

"Why suffer when Stephen can help you? What happened anyway?"

"None of your business." Marcus ground his teeth together, probably in pain and annoyance about his questions.

"Just thought I had a reason to get rid of some scum."

"Well, wrong thought."

"Pity."

To his relieve they finally made it to Med Lab. It had been about time because Marcus had leaned onto him more and more.

"Thank you Mr. Garibaldi, I think I can manage on my own now."

"No way. Stephen! Special guest has arrived!" he shouted once they entered Med Lab which caused several curious heads to turn, including Stephen's.

"Marcus! What happened?"

"Don't bother to ask him, he won't tell you anyway. Now that he is in your care… I have to go back to my work. And Marcus, you do what the good doctor tells you. Understood?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus:  
********  
He had been amazed how well versed she was in the art of sexual practices, once she found out what brought him pleasure; and she soon had learned to play him easily. He especially had come to like the bondage. Not actually the helplessness to be bound to immobility but the struggle against the ropes to get free. It made him wonderfully exhausted to get rid of the bonds and he always had been proud to have once again mastered her inventive knots. He also considered it as a kind of practice for his profession as Ranger, a perfect combination of training and pleasure.

Naturally he had been quite glad she had decided to tie him up today and nothing worse. And she seemed to like to watch him wriggle.

That's why he was totally surprised when she tied him up and then simply left. She never had left him alone like this before! And the surprise turned to shock when he noticed that she deliberately had placed the knots out of his reach. He wasn't able to free himself!

Then Lennier found him. Of all the people, Lennier had to find him in this position! He felt drained and devastated.

He was quite relieved when Stephen arrived and took care of everything, even made him go to Med Lab for a night out of her reach. Silently he was Stephen grateful. Even when he knew he would pay for it later, but a peaceful night without her would be bliss.

~*~

Lennier:  
********  
He had waited for Marcus for over an hour now and still the Ranger hadn't come. That was not like Marcus. The Anla'shok would have sent a message if he wouldn't be able to keep the appointment.

He had asked several people in Marcus' most frequented places if they had seen the Anla'shok but obviously he hadn't been in either of them today. But yesterday it seemed he had been seen to leave with a woman: Human, with long, dark hair, wearing a cloak. Ah, that was probably Marcus’ lover; he had heard about her from the officers, though he had never met her in person. But that never had been a reason for Marcus to be late.

He decided to see if the Ranger was in his quarters, maybe he forgot about the appointment.

When he rang the chime to Marcus' quarters, the door opened at once. But all he could see was darkness.

"Marcus?" He thought he heard some movement.

"Lights," he ordered.

He was shocked at what he found.

A nude body was lying on the floor with his back to him, bound in a hog-tie. Quickly he rushed to the figure, checking for live signs. To his relieve they seemed steady and strong enough to pose no danger.

Now he could see better that the bundle really was Marcus; blindfolded, gagged and tightly bound by dark rope which contrasted with Marcus' pale skin.

Lennier wasn't sure what to do first. He wanted to free Marcus from the rope but he also knew he had to call security and it probably was important to see how the bonds were applied. It looked like a complex network of ropes and different knots forming intricate patterns on the Human's body and displaying body parts in an odd way. He found it very strange.

So he first called security and Med Lab, then he sat down next to Marcus, took off the gag and the blindfold and covered his friend with a blanket. He couldn't do more at the moment without destroying too much evidence and as he had a better look he knew a knife was needed to free Marcus. Calmingly he talked to the Ranger.

Though Marcus didn't acknowledge him in any way, he knew the Human was conscious and aware of what was happening.

Due to his desperate plea, help arrived within a few minutes and he let the doctor and the chief inside. He didn't want to upset Marcus more than necessary with other people seeing him like this.

Dr. Franklin and Mr. Garibaldi came over to his position and the doctor carefully lifted the blanket. The two others shared a looked that was shocked but also contained something else he couldn't read.

"Marcus? Do you want me to cut the rope?"

What was that question for? Why shouldn't he free Marcus from the ropes as they seemed painfully tight?

"Yes, please," Marcus voice was almost too soft to hear.

"Should Garibaldi take pictures?"

"No." Even softer this time. He didn't understand in the slightest. If somebody had assaulted Marcus in his quarters they should investigate.

"Do you want the others to leave?"

"Don't care!" It was almost a sob.

Why didn't anybody do anything! "Come Lennier, let's get out of here." The security chief had grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the door.

"Shouldn't you investigate further?" he asked totally bewildered.

"Not now Lennier. I'll tell you later, but not here. -Guys, you can leave," the chief dismissed his men.

"But Mr. Garibaldi…" he started, not understanding at all.

"I said not here! You can come with me to my office. We can talk there."

Of course he accompanied the security chief to his office. He wanted to know what had happened just now.

"Sit down Lennier. –Well, you came upon quite a delicate situation here. Marcus hasn't been assaulted. It's a sexual practice called bondage. And Marcus probably was quite willingly in this position. Though it's quite irresponsible to leave your partner alone when bound up. And you better don't tell Delenn what happened here. I think Marcus would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

He blushed, he hadn't known about this kind of 'pleasure'. "But why did the door open on its own when I rang? And Marcus didn't seem to like it one bit!"

"Yes, that too was my impression. I think that something might have gone quite wrong there. I will talk to Stephen later, and maybe Marcus. And I think I should keep an eye on this lover of his."

"Why? Do you think it is necessary?"

"Oh, yes. You simply don't leave a partner on his own like this if you really love him. And I'm sure the door was programmed so that he might be found. If you do all of this intentional … that's inhuman."

~*~

Stephen:  
*********  
"Sh, Marcus, it's fine. I will carefully cut the rope away as I have no idea how this is knotted. –Are you in pain? Do you want something?" Marcus only gave him a tiny shake of his head.

At least better than no answer at all. That Lennier had to stumble across a bondage scenario was unbelievable. And it was even more unbelievable that he had to free Marcus from the ropes. Though he had to admit that the ropes were bound very artfully and he could understand that people liked watching that.

But being bound up? It looked painful. Everywhere he got rid of a piece of rope a red mark could be seen, imprinted with the relief of the rope.

It was delicate work to loosen the rope around Marcus' genitals but at least they hadn't been bound tight enough to cause damage. Also the other ropes hadn't been bound too tight as to cause blood vessels to be closed off. It had been done by a real expert, he had to admit that.

It probably was the position Marcus had been laying in for who knows how long that had been the most uncomfortable.

It took him almost ten minutes to cut all the ropes and free Marcus entirely. All the while he kept talking to his friend though he got no response from the Ranger, not even when the last rope around his ankles fell. Marcus only kept laying there, eyes closed since he had entered.

"Marcus? I would like to take you to Med Lab and keep you for tonight." To keep him away from this atrocious woman! How could she leave him alone and helpless like this! He didn't know much about bondage, less about Japanese bondage, but you surely didn't leave somebody on their own! Not without a possibility to free themselves.

"No! I'm fine, fine. Thank you for your help."

"You are fine now, and what about the next time? What about the other three times, four if I count in your first bruise?"

"It's not your business what I'm doing with my lover!"

"It has been my business three times now! Marcus, she is no good for you. She hurts you. Again and again. She is doing it intentionally, these are no accidents. Next time something serious might happen. What then? Who will help you? Can't you see that she is abasing you?"

"I won't give her up." Marcus was stubborn as ever. No coming through to his reason, just like the first time when he had discovered what had happened after Garibaldi had brought Marcus in.

And Marcus' answer always was the same. He wouldn't leave her. But why? How could you want to be with somebody that was so cruel to you? Marcus never seemed to be the dependent kind of guy to him, on the contrary.

"Come with me Marcus, only for tonight. I won't pressure you anymore. And if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Is there any medical reason for me to accompany you?"

"No, but I sure can find one if I want!" Just like Marcus he wouldn't relent. They glared at each other for several moments.

"On the condition that I first take a shower. And that I don't wear one of those blasted medical gowns."

Thanks God! One night away from this female. "That's OK Marcus. I'll wait for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus:  
********  
Today again was a day when he desperately wanted to get away from his lady. Her ministrations had become worse and worse, by now influencing his work terribly.

Like always, he couldn’t seem to escape her in a physical way, so he tried death once more.

And a possibility for death presented itself in the form of a magnificent Minbari warrior. At least his death would be something honourable. His recent live surely hadn’t been. He was a coward, not to be able to get away from a woman! He wanted to now, more than ever. Stephen and Michael repeatedly told him, pleaded with him, screamed at him to get rid of her. But he always defended her, like brainwashed.

His advances on Susan --which always had been punished harshly by his lady when discovered-- had been a silent plea for attention and help that nobody had understood. And by now he again was desperate enough to die. And it would work, because Denn’sha was to the death and he still hurt from last night’s torture; he could only loose. He only had to stay alive long enough for Delenn’s ceremony to be completed.

He succeeded to keep Neroon away from Delenn long enough, but he didn’t succeed in dying. Again he failed. But at least his severe injuries gave him an extended stay in Med Lab which would keep her from harming him for some time.

He was overjoyed when first Delenn and Lennier stayed with him because he sensed ‘she’ was somewhere lurking in the shadows. Waiting for him to be alone.

And then Neroon came, telling him why he still was alive. He was worth something in the eyes of this Minbari warrior. That meant much to him, gave him hope. He was so used to pain by now that it was not difficult to stay awake through their conversation. Half of his injuries were not Neroon’s doing anyway. Once Neroon was present he noticed secretly pleased how his hated beloved retreated.

Neroon had become his anchor in his sea of pain that time in Med Lab and had stayed it. They frequently talked over comm, Neroon even visiting Babylon 5 several times. The best of all was that his lady didn’t ever interfere with this friendship, she was careful in the presence of the Minbari warrior, more than in the presence of his other friends. She seemed to know one spiteful word of her against him might unleash the warrior’s wrath and destroy her. Though she unmistakably let Neroon know that she was involved with him. Neroon always respected that, but preferred to speak to him alone and not in her presence. It always was Neroon’s first question when he contacted him, "Is she present?" That strangely pleased him, though he was very careful hiding it from his lady.

~*~

The Lady:  
**********  
Releasing some pheromones, she watched how her Human again was drawn to her instantly, without his doing, unconsciously; and how this behaviour raised the Minbari’s hackles while they kissed lengthily. He almost hissed at her! She found this amusing.

She could literally smell the attraction between those two and it amused her to tease both of them. She was curious how far her Human would dare to go, dared to challenge her. At the moment they thought that she didn’t know how often they spoke over comm, but of course she knew, she always could tell when her Human had talked to the Minbari, then he smelled as he had in the beginning when talking to her. It was his ‘happy’ smell. She hated that, it was disgusting, made her want to retch. But how much had she become to like his smell of fear, of pain, of blood. His blood smelled like her first mate had, sweet so sweet! That’s what had initially drawn her to this particular Human. And because she wanted to punish one of those who was responsible for her mate’s death. She was gladly using this one to get back something of her former life and at the same time have this one suffer. It was perfect. And should she tire of him she would use his body for her offspring. She wasn’t one to waste useful resources.

She knew she would have to punish the Human for this trespass of his friendship with the Minbari that easily could have been deep love without her influence. But for the moment she still was intrigued by this display of equal respect and would allow it to continue.

But she also had to be careful because this Minbari was her equal in strength and if he ever should find out how she treated the Human he was more than capable to challenge her and hurt her. She could smell and feel it. He was easy to strike out and would not relent. Yes, she had to be careful.

Cautiously stroking back her tendrils responsible for her fine sense of smell --hair, as others cared to believe-- she left her two objects of studies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus:  
********  
Walking through the Zocalo with his Lady he let his mind wander, trying to escape this enforced public display of the mock of a 'relationship'.

He remembered his last mission. It had been another suicide mission: Susan and he had been sent out on a Whitestar to scout for the main force of the Shadow fleet. Though this time he hadn’t actually volunteered willingly. How could he after having one of Neroon’s visits to look forward? Neroon, the only bright spot in his life at the moment as it seemed!

When they started their mission he was already quite exhausted because he had avoided his lady for the last two days. He couldn’t afford serious injuries as the battle against the Shadows seemed to become seriously tangible.

So at the first possibility he told Susan that she should take the first watch and that she should wake him later for his own. The little sleep he got was not enough and Susan had to call him trice until he was reacting to her. After he had asked the computer for an update on the weapons system, Susan started a little chat by inquiring about his knowledge of the Minbari language. And when he told Susan how beautiful she was in Minbari -- or rather the translation he gave: ‘My words are inadequate to the burden of my heart’-- it actually was a plea for a listening ear. Then, then he almost told her, asked for help because he knew here on the Whitestar ‘she’ wouldn’t find out. If Susan had but inquired further! But at the same time he wondered if Susan might not consider him weak. She wouldn’t believe him that this woman was treating him badly, hurt him repeatedly. She would laugh at him, he was sure. So instead he ended up talking about gardens and four poster beds. But one suffering annoyed look from Susan made him flee from her presence.

He had kept silent. Again. The other time he almost had asked for help was with Delenn when they talked about the rebirth ceremony. Like now he had turned away, angry with himself and because he never could be sure if there wasn’t a way his lady found out. And he never would be able to trust a woman again he thought. That was why he hadn’t been able to tell Delenn, and Susan either.

He knew that Stephen knew what had happened all the times he had to spend in Med Lab because of her, but every time Stephen started to inquire, he had blocked him. Why? He didn’t know for sure himself. Shame, fear, hope? Hope that his relationship would be again as it had been in the beginning? Hope that Stephen would finally take over and bring him out of this misery? He wasn’t able to ask for help so he relied on Stephen to help him even without him having to ask. Stephen was the only one who knew. And probably Garibaldi.

He didn’t know why he wasn’t able to ask for help. He didn’t want to think about it. He only wanted to be loved again, trust again. Well, he trusted Neroon. But love? He didn’t even know if he ever had been in love, didn’t know what love was supposed to feel like. But he definitely felt good in Neroon’s presence.

He had been alone for too long and she had made him feel wanted and whole. But that feelings hadn’t lasted. He no longer craved her presence and their talks as he had in the beginning, now always dreading she would hurt him again in a way he didn’t welcome. He had come to treasure Neroon’s company over hers.

He never would have thought it would become like this when he first had encouraged her to be a little rough with him during coupling. He liked to feel her nails biting his skin, her teeth penetrating his flesh. But soon she had taken him beyond the point that brought him pleasure.

He had tried but never managed to bring back the former times. Everything he had tried had only worsened her behaviour until it even turned violent outside the bedroom, even painful mentally through her cruel words.

Again he thought about how cherished and welcome Neroon made him feel and how frightened he just now felt in her presence. Even in the relative security of the Zocalo his heart beat wildly in his chest and breathing was difficult.

~*~

Lando:  
*******  
He was walking through the Zocalo, visiting with G’Kar about everything and nothing like they were good friends meeting for an afternoon stroll. Yes, he was good at pretending!

While looking at the various goods displayed there and exchanging comments about those and the surrounding people, they met one of G’Kar’s acquaintances.

"Mr. Cole! Good day. I guess all is well?" the Narn greeted the Human. "Can’t be otherwise in such lovely company."

"Ambassadors," the Human greeted them in turn with a light bow and introduced his companion to them, "My lady, these are the ambassadors Molari and G’Kar. Ambassadors, this is Lady Emomata."

G’Kar being all 'noble gentleman' took the woman’s hand for a kiss.

Well, the woman was nice enough, he thought while looking her up and down. He wouldn’t reject her. And she also seemed to be nobility herself. It was worth to keep an eye on her. And just because he couldn’t let G’Kar get the better of him, he also bowed and gave her a kiss on the hand.

"My lady. It is a pleasure for me to meet you," he said, glancing up at her, an invitation in his eyes and voice. Ah, yes! She was most lovely! Despite this overabundance of dark flowing hair.

"The pleasure is all mine, gentlemen," she smiled back at him with a wink and squeezed his hand. Boy, was this woman strong! She couldn’t be a normal Human from Earth.

He took a closer look and could see a certain gleam in her eyes, which gave him the creeps. She was not one to play with, she would be the one playing with him. He better not pursue her, even better not ever meet her again. She was dangerous territory, he could see that now. She gave him the shivers and he always could trust his instincts regarding that.

"My lady, Mr. Cole... I’m sorry but G’Kar and I have a meeting to attend to. Good day," he uttered and started to drag away a protesting Narn.

"Mr. Molari, what meeting are you talking about?!"

"Sshshhhh," he waved to shut up the other ambassador. "We needed to leave at once. This woman means trouble. You should avoid her at all costs."

"I didn’t... I mean... I wouldn’t... She is together with Marcus! I would never interfere with a relationship. What do you think of me, Mr. Molari! I don’t even desire her. And what do you mean with 'trouble'?"

"She is dangerous. She is out for power no matter what. Domineering everything and everybody through force and manipulation, scheming. I know her likes. You better get out of her way."

"Do you think Marcus knows? Shouldn’t we warn him?"

"You can. But I certainly will do no such thing as to interfere with her plans. Whatever they are. And if I were you I would do the same. Good day, ambassador," he explained and then left for his quarters to sooth the shivers with something strong to drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garibaldi:  
**********  
When Marcus again ended up in Med Lab because of this abomination of a woman, he could have ripped apart the whole space station! This time 'she' had taken it too far, she had outright tried to kill his friend. It only had been the question if Marcus first suffocated or bled to death if nobody had found him. But ever since he knew what was happening to the Ranger, Stephen and he were checking on him quite often. He knew Marcus condition was 'her' fault but he couldn’t even arrest her for the tiniest crime. There was nothing!

And Marcus never turned her in, never admitted it was her. Stephen and he even secretly took evidence in Marcus’ quarters and from Marcus body after this last assault when he was unconscious, but to no avail.

Nothing, nada, niente, zero.

And talking to their 'pain in the ass' hadn’t helped in the slightest. Neither Stephen nor him had been able to talk him out of this relationship before and now he didn’t even acknowledge anybodies presence.

Dammit! He knew 'she' would try to kill Marcus one day! He had been sure of that. And now she almost succeeded. They needed to get Marcus away from this woman. But they needed help to get Marcus off the station. But who? Marcus hardly trusted anybody these days.

No, that was not true. There was Neroon. Marcus trusted Neroon.

He knew that Marcus trusted Neroon where he himself was still suspicious of the captain. Since the first time Neroon had set foot on the station he had him watched closely and still did. The Minbari Warrior always managed to evoke incidents when he was aboard.

When Neroon had visited again shortly after Delenn’s inauguration -- on private matters-- he was surprised to see Marcus was there to collect the Minbari warrior, even standing surety for him. From this moment on he kept a closer eye on them himself out of curiosity and observed that Neroon seemed special to Marcus. The Ranger often would mention Neroon and he was far more relaxed and lively when Neroon visited or had called. He also noticed that Neroon seemed to be very fond of Marcus; he was over-attentive and almost tender in his behaviour towards the Ranger, even touching him on the wrist as he had seen Delenn do with Sheridan. If he hadn’t known better he almost could believe Neroon wanted to woe Marcus!

And Neroon obviously didn’t like Marcus’ lover. Made that guy almost sympathetic.

Would the Minbari captain be willing to help their Ranger? It even would be beneficial if Neroon would take Marcus on his ship. ‘She’ wouldn’t be able to follow Marcus there. No way!

'You only will know if you ask!' he thought and decided to give the Minbari a call.

~*~

Neroon:  
********  
He was surprised when he received a call from Babylon 5’s security officer Garibaldi; he hardly ever spoke to this particular Human. But it suddenly made sense when Marcus’ name fell. It was no secret that they had become friends. From his side there was more than just friendship, he loved the headstrong Human, but he respected Marcus’ current relationship and never would interfere. With a slight sigh he returned to the conversation.

He was shocked to hear that Marcus was back in Med Lab. Marcus only shortly had regained his full strength!

When he was told that it was the fault of Marcus’ lover he became furious. How dare she hurt him!

"It hasn’t been the first time. We are at a loss what to do. She constantly abuses him and none of us who know are able to talk him out of this destructive relationship. I know he trusts you and I think you might be able to get him out of there. Maybe even give him refugee on your ship?"

He was beyond enraged, he only saw red for a moment, wanted to smash in the head of this abominable female. She dared to hurt this precious jewel of a warrior! Nobody earned to be treated like this. Marcus didn’t earn to be treated like this. Even animals were treated better than this! He tried to regain his composure, tried to think logical. And made a decision.

"I will be at B5 in three days."

"Thank you. I hope you will be able to help him."

Furious beyond believe and with nothing else to vent his anger he knocked over the table in his office. Only slightly satisfied he noticed the loud crash and the ensuing mess. This woman. This woman! He had respected her because Marcus seemed to love her and now he had to realize he should have trusted his instincts and treated her like he had wanted from the beginning: he had wanted to growl at her and mark his territory, claim Marcus as his. Yes, even then he had considered Marcus ‘his’ territory and was jealous about his relationship with this female but he had never shown it, cherishing the friendship with his warrior far too much.

But now he had the chance to help Marcus and he would ensure that this female never ever again would lay as much as a single finger on the Anla’shok!

Finally calmed down enough, he strode out of his messed up office to take care of business so he could help his beloved Marcus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus:  
********  
He was lying in Med Lab, hardly moving since he had regained consciousness after they had found him. It was not as if he had fallen into stupor, everything happening around him was perfect in it’s clarity. He only saw no need to react to anything. And in the beginning he hadn’t been able to talk anyway because of a smashed larynx.

Meanwhile he felt quite comfortable with doing nothing at all because he needed time to think. He soon came to the realization that this woman really was hurting him, was capable to kill him on a whim. And that it was certainly not love that either of them was feeling. No, he hated her for what she had done to him, what he had let her do to him. He hated himself for not seeing that earlier, despite the prodding of his friends. He needed to get rid of her and at the moment he desperately wanted to see her dead. Without mercy!

Later, when his mind was calmer and he had come to accept the truth, he had wanted to talk to Stephen. But strangely enough he hadn’t been able to focus enough to really start the conversation. Ah, well, he didn’t mind.

He also knew his friend and doctor was worried about his behaviour -- or better lack off-- but he didn’t care that much. He felt better than he had in a long time, so why should that be wrong?

After some time Stephen allowed his friends to visit and he appreciated the change. Though when Susan visited him, something strange happened. He suddenly felt his heart beat painfully in his chest and it was difficult to breathe. And just the same happened when Delenn came over later albeit it was not as difficult as it had been with Susan. He didn’t know what that meant but he saw neither of the two again.

He found out that he particularly liked to have Lennier about him. The priest’s calm voice soothed him and always reminded him of Neroon. He liked to think of Neroon.

And then, one day, Stephen came and said he had a visitor and if he would like to see him. Stephen never had done that before, he always had only said, "Lennier is here for a visit." or "Garibaldi wants to talk to you." But never before had he been asked if he would like to see them.

He was curious now. Who might be this visitor?

And what for did Stephen ask him, when he didn’t mention the other’s name? Oh, well, he was going to find out anyway.

"I think you can come in, Neroon. He seems calm enough. I will stay for a while to make sure everything is fine."

Neroon! As soon as he laid eyes on the Minbari warrior he felt his heart beat faster.

"Uhoh. Just wait a minute, Neroon." Stephen came over to him, checking the readouts, pushing some buttons.

"What is it?" Neroon sounded concerned. Concerned for him?

Stephen chuckled. "I think you managed to bring forth the first positive response from our Ranger. At first I thought he might get into fits again because of his heart rate but I think he merely is happy to see you. I think I can leave you now. - See you later Marcus." Right, today was time for changing sheets. He was glad Stephen had taken over to do it himself but judging by his own reactions to unknown people it was the only reasonable thing to do, he thought with a bit of humour.

Back to Neroon. Neroon was here!

"Hello Marcus," Neroon greeted him with a slight smile and sat down on the chair next to his bed. "I’m glad to see you again, though I had hoped it would be under more pleasant circumstances. I had no desire to visit you in Med Lab again. And now I even find me in a position where I have to do the talking. Normally this is your part and I so much like to listen to what you have to say. To be honest, I don’t know what I shall tell you."

'Maybe start with why you are here,' he thought.

"If you would talk, your first question probably would be 'What are you doing here?' Well, Mr. Garibaldi called me and informed me you were back in Med Lab. I was concerned and had to make sure you were fine. But now that I see you I can tell you are not well at all. I’m sorry for what happened to you. I wish you would tell me if I could help you somehow."

He tried a smile that felt a little strange. It was already helping that Neroon was present.

"Is this a smile I see on your lips?" Neroon inquired with pleased surprise, leaning over and touching his wrist.

He looked down at their hands, his smile growing when he looked back up into brown eyes.

"That definitely is a smile!"

Yes, of course! Never before had he been so elated when meeting Neroon. He wondered why. Whatever. Neroon was here, touching him! And he didn’t mind at all, didn’t even unconsciously flinch from Neroon’s touch. He moved his hand out from the other’s light touch and managed to take hold of Neroon’s hand before the other could move it away in apprehension.

"It seems you don’t need words to tell me what you want. I would say you would like me to stay?"

He gave a faint nod, still smiling.

"Thank you. What else do you want? Will you tell me?"

Tell him? He hadn’t felt the need to talk for a long time. But now he wanted to know if Neroon knew what really had happened.

"She almost killed me," he managed to whisper in a hoarse voice. It was not what he had meant to say, at least not now. But he knew that this was what had wanted to get out all the time. Then he broke down sobbing, clutching Neroon’s hand.

He didn’t know how long he was crying out his pain. He only knew that Neroon’s calm presence kept him from slipping into despair. He didn’t even notice when Stephen joined them until he had calmed down considerably.

Bodily he just felt shitty and exhausted but it was a good kind of exhausted, the first in a long time. He desperately needed to blow his nose.

"Here Marcus," the doctor handed him a handkerchief.

"Thank you," he croaked, his voice hoarse from crying, long non-use and the damaged larynx.

"I have some water here and a cloth for your face. Would you like to clean up a bit?" Stephen then asked him.

He nodded but his gaze travelled to Neroon while doing so. Stephen seemed to have understood his silent request because he handed the Minbari the bowl and the cloth with an understanding chuckle, then quietly left the room.

He enjoyed Neroon’s hesitant and careful ministrations. Then he suddenly grew terribly tired and almost at once fell asleep happily, still feeling the warrior’s touch on his skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon:  
********  
Marcus really was bad off, worse than he had thought. The marks of the rope where still clearly visible around his neck and the bandages around his wrists were a testament to where 'she' had cut the arteries. And emotionally Marcus really was bad off.

He was thankful that he had decided to come so quickly to Babylon 5. Marcus needed support and it was a surprise to him as to everybody else --though not an unwelcome one-- that he was able to draw Marcus out. Of course he had often imagined that the Anla’shok saw more in him than a friend and now he thought there might be. Why else had Marcus accepted, even had asked for his touch when the Human had problems to tolerate even the ones of his friends, as the doctor had told him?

He stayed at Marcus side for a long time, sitting in the chair and holding his hand for his beloved’s and his own comfort. Occasionally he would stroke his hair or touched his face.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, when the doctor came in to check on the instruments’ readings. He gave the dark-skinned Human a questioning look.

"He is fine. Actually he is resting more easily since he was brought here. He is no longer on edge and keeping alert all the time. He seems to trust you a great deal."

"He already trusted me once with his life. It only is a small step to trust me again."

"When Michael called you, why did you decide to come?"

"Isn’t that obvious?" he said, tenderly stroking Marcus’ cheek.

"You... you... you love him?" the physician stammered incredulous.

"Isn’t that obvious?" he retorted with a slight smirk.

"But... How... *Why*?"

"Isn’t that obvious, too?"

"Gosh! You are just as impossible as Marcus! It seems you are evenly matched in this regard. I’m grateful Garibaldi called you, you are already doing a whole deal of good for Marcus. I hadn’t thought your presence might make a difference. Quite the contrary. But it seems he had, in contrast to me, knowledge of something going on between the two of you. Not that this is something new. I’m always the last one get to know anything down here. - You really love him?” the Human rambled on quite rapidly. It seemed it wasn’t only Marcus who could talk without taking a breath, he noticed amused.

He would give the doctor an honest answer, it surely would help to stay near Marcus.

"Yes, I love him. He is a capable warrior, has a quick brain and is not without humour. He is intriguing and for a Human quite beautiful. But actually I simply love him because he is Marcus."

"Yeah, it’s either love him or hate him. On the other hand, I don’t think anybody around here really hates him. Marcus may be highly annoying and irksome at times but he knows how to charm you and get his way. I think only his opponents hate him. But I’m even wrong with that as it seems," the Human smiled.

"It seems so. Though I never considered Marcus as an enemy."

With a last probing gaze at him the physician said: "Well, you can stay until after Marcus had his dinner. Then I would prefer you leave for the night. He still needs his rest and I think your presence might keep him from doing so. But you can return next morning if you like."

Acknowledging the request as a healer’s order he gave a slight bow. "That is agreeable."

Of course he wouldn’t have agreed this easily had he known before-hand that the female would dare to attack Marcus again during the night.

Luckily she didn’t succeed because she was interrupted by a nurse who at once called security and Dr. Franklin, and then the doctor called him.

It seemed the female didn’t want a direct confrontation because she rather fled than harm anybody.

And so he took things in his hands now, first ordering warriors of his own to stand guard in Med Lab. Then he sat with Marcus, calming him down while the physician bustled around. But except crumpled sheets, some detached IV-lines and out of place dressings nothing had happened to his Anla’shok physically. Yet mentally he was agitated. That’s why he suggested taking Marcus to the Ingata. He would be much safer there. And his own physicians would easily be able to deal with the remaining injuries as they were no longer life threatening.

He could see that Marcus felt apprehensive at his suggestion, probably fearing to be left alone among strangers. Yet when the doctor assured him of his company --with a glare in his direction that left no discussion-- Marcus agreed readily.

And he himself would go now and hunt down this vermin, joining his men with the station’s security forces.

~*~

The Lady:  
**********  
Those petty young races, those Humans and Minbari with their inferior evolutionary development! Did they really think they could catch her? After all she had planned everything accordingly since a certain Minbari again came to this metal assembly of junk. Of course she had detected their attempts to hunt her down but she wouldn’t be caught. She was too old and experienced, had already contributed much to the survival of her race because of her easy ability to adjust to new situations and her control of sentient beings.

And now, now she would lure the Minbari away from his group of hunters to get rid of him. Then she finally could get her Human back to feed her brood as she had been planning all along.

~*~

Neroon:  
********  
She shed her cloak, revealing her slender form clad in a tight- fitting dress with a wide flowing skirt to the floor. But he wasn’t fooled by her appearance because her stance spoke of an experienced fighter. And something in her gaze told him that she wasn’t only fighting because he had challenged her. No, he also could see some fierce emotion in those predatory eyes which he couldn’t read.

He extended his pike, now openly daunting her to approach him. But he knew he had to be careful without his men knowing of his location.

She didn’t attack, only stood there and glared at him. She hadn’t even uttered a single word since she had managed to separate him from the searching party. She really was dangerous because he absolutely couldn’t gauge her reactions, couldn’t read her body language. He was about to back away, guessing that he couldn’t win this fight. That’s when he realized that the door he had entered through couldn’t be opened from this side and the other door was blocked by her. Oh, Valen! Now he was in serious trouble.

As soon as he had realized the fact that he was trapped with her, she started her game with him. She could have killed him at once but obviously that wasn’t her intent.

She attacked him with a lightning quick swipe at his feet which caused him to stagger backwards.

Despite his weapon he soon found himself at a disadvantage. She was quick and flexible beyond believe. And the long skirt he first thought to be hampering for her, proved to be exceptionably dangerous because it concealed the movements of her legs.

She was able to place many hits on his body but none too strong to cause more than a painful bruising.

He hardly got through her defence, only managing some gracing blows. He fought with every trick he knew and wouldn’t have applied in a honourable encounter. Soon he reclined to attack her, he simply refrained to defend himself as good as possible, hold out as long as he could. He had a traceable transmitter with him, his men should be able to find him sooner or later. Unluckily they didn’t find him sooner but she managed to hit him across the head which made him loose balance. His momentum let him slide over the floor where he lay stunned. Now he was expecting the final blow but it didn’t come. Instead he heard the melodious voice of a Vorlon.

"Go home child. Nothing is binding you to this universe any longer."

"My brood..."

"Your children already left with the others."

The female snarled and lounged at the Vorlon only to be caught in midair by some invisible force and held there motionless.

"Leave now."

The snarling thing -- whatever it was because its beauty had long vanished to make room for the grimace of a ferocious beast-- was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. As quick as a Mebel it turned in the air, landing on hands and feet and dashing towards Neroon’s position at once. Only to be stopped again.

"Leave now or you will bear the consequences!"

Uhoh. The Vorlon had all but shouted. If he were this creature he would flee immediately.

With a last deep hissing growl aimed at both of them it left.

Wise decision because he had been about to attack and kill her. But he too was held back.

"You should have let me kill her!" he roared at the ancient Vorlon. "Who knows what else she will do out there. You are such a fool!" he spat. But the Vorlon stood in the door as impassive as he had all the time. A little shakily he rose to his feet, his body aching from the numerous blows, and headed to the Vorlon, still in a rage.

"You know she won’t stop only because you told her so. And I’ll be damned if she even leaves the station!"

With his last words the Vorlon simply had turned around and headed down the corridor. Without turning back or even interrupting his glide the Vorlon chimed: "You are awaited."

He stood blinking. He wasn’t used to be left standing in the middle of a rant. Still furious and full of adrenalin he stormed out of the bay, following the path of the Vorlon, kicking the door frame for good measure on his passing through. He tried to get his temper under control. Marcus was waiting for him on the Ingata and the Human certainly didn’t need to be agitated further.

He didn’t know what to tell Marcus, he wasn’t sure if they were rid of this female for good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue:

Marcus:  
********  
"Marcus, Marcus! Wake up. Come, wake up Am’Sheal."

He needed quite a while until the voice came through to him. But finally, finally he woke with a start, panting desperately, wildly looking around.

Neroon!

Neroon. He knew everything was fine when he saw the face of the Minbari warrior. Quickly he buried his face in the familiar strength of his beloved’s chest, deeply inhaling the musky scent for a sense of safety.

"A dream, just a dream," he mumbled while his mala enclosed him in his warm and protecting arms.

END

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The opposite of compassion is not hate, it’s indifference.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this story is an answer to a very old challenge of Lady Q.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks for the support of LadyQ (you probably wondered already where this story had gone to) and providing the plotbunny (now back off you nasty filthy fleabag! I've written the story, now leave me the hell alone! LOL) My gratefulness also goes to Monica for holding hands during writing this and especially the beta job. Though all mistakes are still my  
> own fault. Thanks to you two girls! :)
> 
> A/N3: Emomata actually is Cheyenne and means angry/mean
> 
> A/N4: There is a sequel to this story: "Back from the Abyss" written by Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC


End file.
